pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Image Resources/Plants
This is a collection of plant pictures you can use for your games, so no multiple files of one image are going to be posted. You must put the 96px size for all galleries, unless the section it says not to. This is VERY important, to reduce extra page size for large images. If you have an image to add, add it under the tabber for whichever game it belongs to. If there isn't a tabber for the game, ask for the tabber to be added or add it to the "Misc" tabber at the bottom. Fan-made versions are only permitted if there is no existing version of the plant in a particular game, for example: a PvZA version of Torchwood is okay (Note that because PvZAS has a similar artstyle to Pvz2, the PvZAS versions can be used for PvZ2 uses). Also make sure the picture is of at least somewhat good quality, this page is for users to use, not an art showcase in where people post their versions of plants. |-|PvZ1 = Anything from the original Plants vs. Zombies game. Peashooter Peashooter..png|PvZ1 PeashooterAdventures.png|PvZA PVZIAT Peashooter.png|PvZ2 Sunflower Sunflower.png|PvZ1 SunflowerA.png|PvZA Sunflower.jpg.png|PvZ2 Cherry Bomb CherryBombPvZ1.png|PVZ PVZIAT Cherry Bomb1.png|PvZ2 Wall-nut Wall-Nut In Game.png|PvZ1 Wall-nutPvZA.png|PvZA Wall-Nut.png|PvZ2 Potato Mine Potato Mine In Game.png|PvZ1 PZIAT Potatomine1.png|PvZ2 Snow Pea Snow_Pea1.png|PvZ1 SnowPeaPvZA.png|PvZA PVZIAT Snowpea.png|PvZ2 Snow Pea premium tile2.png|PvZ2, Premium Tile Chomper Chomper2123.png|PvZ1 Chomper3PvZ2.png|PvZ2 Chomper2.png|PvZ2, Premium Tile Repeater RepeaterPvZ1.png|PvZ1 RepeaterPvZA.png|PvZA RepeaterPvZ2.png|PvZ2 Repeater2.png|PvZ2, Ancient Egypt Tile Puff-shroom Puff-shroom7.png|PvZ1 Puff-shroomIATDA.jpg|PvZ2 Puff-shroom2.png|PvZ2, Dark Ages tile Sun-shroom Sun-shroom23123.png|PvZ1 PVZIAT Sun-shroom.png|PvZ2 Sun-shroom2.png|PvZ2, Dark Ages Tile Fume-shroom Fume-shroom.png|PvZ1 Fume-SHroom.png|PvZ2 Grave Buster Grave_Buster1.png|PvZ1 PVZIAT Grave Buster.PNG|PvZ2 Grave Buster2.png|PvZ2, Ancient Egypt Tile GraveBusterASS2.png|PVZAS Hypno-shroom Hypno-shroom.png|PvZ1 PVZIAT Hypno-shroom.png|PVZ2 Hypno-shroom2C.png|PvZ2, Dark Ages tile Scaredy-shroom Scaredy-shroom3.png|PvZ1 Scaredy-shroom in Almanac (PvZPP).png|PvZAS, Dark Ages tile. Ice-shroom Ice-shroom.png|PvZ1 Doom-shroom Doom-shroom2.png|PvZ1 DoomShroomAS2.PNG|PvZAS Doom-shroom in Almanac (PvZPP).png|PvZAS, Dark Ages tile. Lily Pad LilyPad.png|PvZ1 Lily Pad2.png|PvZ2 Lily PadPvZ2.png|PvZAS Squash Squash1.png|PvZ1 Squash2.png|PvZ2 Threepeater Threepeater1.png|PvZ1 PVZIAT Threepeater.png|PvZ2 Threepeater2.png|PvZ2, Pirate Seas tile Tangle Kelp Tangle Kelp.png|PvZ1 Tangle Kelp2.png|PVZ2 Jalapeno Jalapenopvz1.png|PvZ2 JalapenoA.png|PvZA PVZIAT Jalapeno5.png|PvZ2 Jalapenopremium.png|PvZ2, Premium tile Spikeweed Spikeweed1.png|PvZ1 Spikeweed PvZ2.png|PvZ2 SpikeweedPVZ2.png|PvZ2, Pirate Seas tile Torchwood Torchwood1.png|PvZ1 Torchwood2.png|PvZ2 TorchwoodPVZ2.png|PvZ2, Premium tile Tall-nut Tall-nut1.png|PvZ1 Tall-nut2.png|PvZ2 Sea-shroom Sea-Shroom.png|PvZ1 PvZBA Sea-shroom.png|PvZ2 Fanmade by PvZ PAK Team, Day Background. Sea-Shroom PvZ2.png|PvZ2 Fanmade by PvZ PAK Team, Night (Fog) Background. Plantern Plantern2.png|PvZ1 PlanternPVZ2PVZAS.png|PvZAS PVZIAT_Plantern.png|Chinese PvZ2 Cactus Cactus25.png|PvZ1 CactusPvZA.png|PvZA ver 1 Cactus-1.png|PvZ2 Cactus2.png|PvZ2, remium tile Blover Blover2.png|PvZ1 PVZIAT Blover5.png|PvZ2 BloverPVZ2.png|PvZ2, Far Future tile Starfruit Starfruit1.png|PvZ1 Starfruit2.png|PvZ2 Split Pea Split Pea.png|PvZ1 SplitPea2.png|PvZ2 Split Pea2.png|PvZ2, Wild West tile Pumpkin Pumpkin1.png|PvZ1 Pumpkin2.png|PvZ2 Pumpkin PvZ2.png|PvZ:AS Magnet-shroom Magnet-shroomlolol.png|PvZ1 Magnetplant2.png|PvZA PVZIAT Magnet shroom.png|PvZ2 Magnet-shroom2.png|on Dark Ages tile Cabbage-pult Cabbage-pultPVZ1.png CabbagePultPvZ2.png Cabbage-pult.PVZ2.png| Flower Pot FlowerPot.png|PvZ1 PvZ2 Flower Pot.png|PvZ2 Fanmade. Made by PvZ PAK team, uploaded by . Kernel-pult PvZ1Kernel-Pult.png|PvZ Kernel-pult.png|PvZ2 KernelPultPvZ2.png|PvZ2 Garlic Garlic1.png|PvZ1 Garlic2.png|PvZ2 Coffee Bean Coffee Bean1.png|PvZ1 Umbrella Leaf Umbrella Leaf2.png Marigold Marigold321.png Marigold PvZ2.png Melon-pult Melon-pultpvz1.png MelonPultPvZ2.png Melon-pult2.png|on Wild West tile Gatling Pea Gatling Pea5.png Gatling Pea2.png|PvZ2C GatlingPeaAllStars.png|PvZ:AS Twin Sunflower TwinSunflowerPvZ1.png|PvZ1 PVZIAT Twin Sunflower5.png|PvZ2 Twin Sunflower2.png|on Ancient Egypt tile Gloom-shroom Gloom-shroom2.png Placeholder.png|Somebody make one for PvZ2! Cattail Cattail2.png Cattail Almanac.png|PvZ2 Cattail on BWB Background Gold Magnet Gold Magnet2.png|PvZ1 Spikerock Spikerock1.png Spikerock2.png Winter Melon Winter Melon1.png Winter Melon2.png Cob Cannon Cob CannonPvZ1.png CobCannonPvZas.png Imitater Imitater1.png Imitater2.png Explode-o-nut Explode-o-nut2.png Explode-O-Nut2.png|Official PvZ2 |-|PvZ2 = Anything from the sequel to Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies 2. Bloomerang BloomerangPvZ2.png|PvZ2 Bloomerang Bloomerang.png| Iceberg Lettuce Iceberg Lettuce2.png Bonk Choy Bonk Choy2.png BonkChoy.png BonkChoyPvZ1_SR.png|PvZ1 Bonk_ChoyJttW.png|PvZJttW Snapdragon Snapdragon2.png Snapdragon PvZ2.png SnapdragonJttW.png|PvZJttW Coconut Cannon Coconut Cannon2.png Spring Bean Spring Bean2.png Chili Bean Chili Bean2.png Lightning Reed Lightning Reed2.png Pea Pod Pea Pod2.png PeaPodPvZ2.png| Laser Bean Laser_Bean2.png|PvZ2 Laser Bean Citron Citron2.png CitronPVZ2.png| E.M.Peach Empeach123.png E.M.Peach3.png| Infi-nut Infi-nut.png Infi-nut25.png| Magnifying Grass Magnifying Grass2.png Magnifying Grass1.png| Tile Turnip Tile_Turnip2.png|PvZ2 Tile Turnip Sun Bean Sun Bean2.png Power Lily Power Lily2.png Pea-nut Pea-nut2.png Pea-nut2-1-.png| Bowling Bulb Bowling Bulb2.png BowlingBulbPvZ2.png| Ghost Pepper Ghost Pepper2.png Homing Thistle Homing Thistle2.png Guacodile Guacodile2.png Banana Launcher Banana Launcher2.png Sweet Potato Sweet PotatoPL.png Sap-fling Sap-fling2.png Hurrikale Hurrikale2.png Hot Potato Hot_Potato2.png Pepper-Pult Pepper-pult2.png Chard Guard Chard Guard2.png Stunion Stunion2.png Rotobaga Rotobaga2.png Lava Guava Lava_Guava2.png Red Stinger RedStinger.png A.K.E.E IngameAKEEPvZ2LC.png Endurian Endurian.png Toadstool Toadstool.png Stallia Stahlia.png Gold Leaf Gold_Leaf.png Strawburst Strawburst2.png StrawBurstOnGrass.png| Strawburst PVZDS.png|on NMT tile Phat Beet Phat_Beet2.png Phatbeet.png| Celery Stalker Celery_Stalker2.png CeleryStalker-2.png| Thyme Warp Thyme_Warp2.png ThymeWarp.png| Electric Blueberry Electric_Blueberry2.png ElectricBlueberry.png| Spore-shroom Sporeshoosh.png Grasssporeshroom.png| Intensive Carrot Intensive_Carrot2.png IntensiveCarrotonPremiumtile.png|on premium tile Jack O' Lantern Jack O' Lantern2.png JackOLanternGrass.png| Grapeshot Grapeshot2.png GrapeshotLawn.png|On-lawn GrapeshotPVZA.png|PvZA Primal Peashooter Primal_Peashooter2.png Primal Wall-nut Primal_Wall-nut2.png Perfume-shroom Perfume-shroom2.png Cold Snapdragon Cold_Snapdragon2.png Primal Sunflower Primal Sunflower2.png Primal Potato Mine Primal Potato Mine2.png Shrinking Violet Shrinking_Violet2.png Moonflower Moonflower2.png Powered Moonflower.png|Powered Nightshade Nightshade2.png Powered Nightshade.png|Powered Shadow-shroom Shadow-shroom2.png Powered Shadow-shroom.png|Powered Escape Root EscapeRootPrem.png Dusk Lobber Dusk Lobber2.png Powered Dusk Lobber.png|Powered Grimrose Grimrose2.png Powered Grimrose.png|Powered Gold Bloom Gold Bloom2.png Electric Currant Electric Currant2.png Wasabi Whip Wasabi Whip on Tile (2).png WasabiWhip2.png| Aloe Aloe2.png Kiwibeast Kiwibeast2.png Bombegranate Bombegranate2.png Apple Mortar AppleMortar.png Parsnip Parsnip2.png Caulipower Caulipower2.png Hot Date Hot Date2.png Electric Peashooter Electric Peashooter2-1.png Solar Tomato Solar Tomato2.png Shadow Peashooter Shadow Peashooter2.png Sling Pea Sling Pea2.png Goo Peashooter Goo Peashooter2.png Snap Pea Snap Pea2C.png Snap Pea2.png|Snap Pea on a Premium tile. Power Mints Fila-mint2.png|Fila-mint Reinforce-mint2.png|Reinforce-mint Bombard-mint2.png|Bombard-mint Arma-mint2.png|Arma-mint Contain-mint2.png|Contain-mint Spear-mint2.png|Spear-mint Pepper-mint2.png|Pepper-mint Enchant-mint2.png|Enchant-mint Winter-mint2.png|Winter-mint Appease-mint2.png|Appease-mint Enlighten-mint2.png|Enlighten-mint Ail-mint2.png|Ail-mint Conceal-mint2.png|Coneal-mint Enforce-mint2.png|Enforce-mint Fila-mintAr.png|Fila-mint in Arena Reinforce-mintAr.png|Reinforce-mint in Arena Bombard-mintAr.png|Bombard-mint in Arena Arma-mintAr.png|Arma-mint in Arena Contain-mintAr.png|Contain-mint in Arena Spear-mintAr.png|Spear-mint in Arena Pepper-mintAr.png|Pepper-mint in Arena Enchant-mintAr.png|Enchant-mint in Arena Winter-mintAr.png|Winter-mint in Arena Appease-mintAr.png|Appease-mint in Arena Enlighten-mintAr.png|Enlighten-mint in Arena Ail-mintAr.png|Ail-mint in Arena Conceal-mintAr.png|Coneal-mint in Arena Enforce-mintAr.png|Enforce-mint in Arena Zoybean Pod Zoybean Pod2.png Dazey Chain Dazey Chain2.png Electrici-tea Electrici-tea2.png Blastberry Vine Blastberry Vine2.png Pokra Pokra2.png Imp Pear Imp Pear2.png Pyre Vine Pyre Vine2.png Ice Bloom Ice Bloom2.png Ultomato Ultomato2.png |-|PvZ2C = Anything from the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. Radish White Radish2.png Fire Gourd Fire Gourd2.png|PvZ2 Heavenly Peach Heavenly Peach2.png Bamboo-shoot Bamboo ShootPVZ2.png Carrotillery Carrot Missile Truck2C.png Dandelion (PvZ2) Dandelion2C.png|PvZ2 Aggro Brocco Vigorous Broccoli PvZ2CN.png Vigorous BroccoliJTTW.png|Journey to the West Oak Archer Oak_Archer2.png Oak_ArcherJTTW.png|Journey to the West Pyro-shroom FireMushroom2.PNG Cryo-shroom FreezeMushroom2.PNG Acidic Citrus PVZIAT_Acidic_Citrus.png DayAcidLemon.png| Lotuspot Lotus_Plant.png Lotus-0.png| Lord Bamboo Lord Bamboo2.png Tornacorn Whirlwind Acorn2.png Rafflesia RafflesiaPvZC2.png|PvZ2 version RafflesiaAS.png|PvZAS version Chest-nut Chestnut_Squad2.png Small Chestnut Team2.png|on Ancient Egypt tile Pomegunate Pomegranate Machine Gun2C.png Pomegranate Machine Gun2.png|on Ancient Egypt tile Pomegranate_Machine_GunJTTW.png|Journey to the West Bambrook Bamboo bro.png Bamboo Brother2.png|on Ancient Egypt tile Zorrose Rose Swordsman2C.png Rose Swordsman2.png|on Ancient Egypt tile Magic-shroom Magic_Mushroom2.png Magic Mushroom2C.png|on Ancient Egypt tile Ampthurium Anthurium2.png Aspiragus Airsparagus2.png Saucer Squash Saucer2.png Lantern Cherry Ground_Cherry2.png Board Beans Horsebean2.png Cycloque Loquat2.png Jackfruit Jackfruit2.png R.A.D. Missiles Mischief Radish2.png Mischief Radish2C.png|on Ancient Egypt tile Sunflower Singer Sunflower_Singer2.png Sunflower Singer2C.png|on Ancient Egypt tile Pumpkin Witch PumpkinMagePvZ2.png Pumpkin_Witch2.png|on Ancient Egypt tile Snowy Cotton Snow Cotton2.png Snow Cotton2.png.png|on Ancient Egypt tile Guerrequila Agave2C.png Agave2.png|on Ancient Egypt tile Monkeyfruit Kiwifruit2.png Plumping Plummy Plum Blossom2.png Dragonfruit Pitaya2.png Angel Starfruit Angel Starfruit2.png Firebloom Queen Firebloom Queen2.png Match Flower Match Flower Boxer2.png MC Glory DJ Morning Glory2.png Flat-shroom Flat-shroom2.png Lily of Alchemy Lily of Alchemy2.png Lotus Root Lotus Root2.png Passionflower Passionflower2.png Fanilla Fanilla2.png Berry Blaster Berry Blaster2.png Dual Pistol Pinecone Dual Pistol Pinecone2.png Frostbloom Queen Frostbloom Queen2.png Zapdragon Zapdragon2.png |-|PvZA = Anything from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. Aspearagus Aspearagus2.png Popcorn PopcornPvZA.png PopcornC.png Popcornrequest.png Popcorn2.png Beet Beet2.png Flaming Pea FlamingPeaPvZA.png Shamrock Shamrock2Adventures.png Bamboo Shoot Bamboo Shoot2.png Chilly Pepper Chilly Pepper2.png|PvZA Chilly Pepper.png Sweet Pea Sweet Pea2.png|PvZA Beeshooter Beeshooter2.png BeeshooterC.png Hard-nut Hard-nut2.png Hard-nut4.jpg Acespearagus Acespearagus2.png Power Flower Power Flower2.png Beetboxer Beetboxer2.png Ice Queen Pea Ice Queen Pea2.png Shamrockstar Shamrockstar2.png Shamrockstar3.png Bamboom Bamboom2.png Bamboom.jpg |-|Misc = Anything that doesn't really have a home in any other tabber. Social Edition Exclusive Plants Fire-shroom_Night_Tile.png|Fire-shroom on a Night tile Journey to the West Exclusive Plants Sea Starfruit.png Anenome.png GunGrass.png Oxygen Algae.png Bramble Sea GrassJttW.png Rotten Red Rotten Red2.png Magic Vine PVZOL Magic Cirrus.png Bruce Bamboo Bruce BambooO.png Carrot Missile Carrot MissileO.png Venus Flytrap Venusflytrap.png|Old design Venus FlytrapO.png|New design Winter Melon (PvZO) Rolling GourdO.png Sod SodO.png Pomegranate-Pult PurtO.png Pineapple Cannon PineappleCannonPvZ2.png Durian DurianO.png DURIAN PVZOL.png| DurianPvZOL.png|on PvZOL background Durian_AS.png|PvZAS version Narcissus NarcissusO.png Grassnarcissus.png| Ganoderma Ganoderma2.png Banana Tree Banana TreeO.png Nitration Mushroom Nitration MushroomO.png East Sea Dragon Palace Plants Oxygen_AlgaeO.png|Oxygen Algae Bubble_FlowerO.png|Bubble Flower Electric_AnemoneO.png|Electric Anemone Mine_FruitO.png|Mine Fruit LitchiO.png|Litchi Anemone11.png|Sea Anemore StarfishO.png|Starfish Fruit Clivia CliviaO.jpeg Droplet Shooter Water-pea.png|PVZAS Popcorn-pult Popcorn_pultAS.png|PvZAS Popcorn-pult Trumpet Vine Morning Glory.png|PvZAS Trumpet Vine Wall-nut Bomb Walnut BombAS.png Pineapple Pineapple AS.png|PvZAS Pineapple Blueberries Blueberries_AS.png|PvZAS Blueberries Lychee Bomb Lychee BombAS.png Barrel Cactus Spurge_AS.png|PvZAS Barrel Cactus Barrel.png|PvZ1 Barrel Cactus Holographic Tall Nut Holographic_Tall_Nut2.png Pomegranate PVZ1POMEGRANTE.PNG|PVZ1 Pomegranate2.png|PVZAS Wildfire Stump Wildfire_Stump.png|PVZAS Wildfire_Stump2.png God Drag GOD_DRAGON_GRASS.png|PVZAS Pistachio Pistachio.png|PVZAS Frisbee Shooter BloomerfrisbeePvZ2.png Irascible Mushroom TemperShroomPVZ2.png Doomsday Bomb Mushroom Doomsday Bomb MushroomAS.png Coconut Sharpshooter COCONUT_PVZAS_ALMANAC.png Lizard Grass CHAMELEON_ALMANAC.png Small Radish RADISH_ALMANAC.png Melon-Slice Pitcher Melon_Slice-pult.png Melon Slice Pitcher in Almanac (PvZPP).png|on BWB tile Small Pepper Yellow_Pepper.png Sugar Cane Sugar_Cane_AS.png Pear Pear_AS.png Apple Apple_AS.png Clap Grass Flaxswatter.png Saturn Peach Saturn_Peach.png Sea Dragon HydroDragonPVZ2PVZAS.png Four Leaf Blover Four-Leaf_Blover.png Old Stump Old StumpAS.png Diamond Ground Thorn CrystalweedPvZ2.png|Old design Diamond_Ground_Thorn2.png|Redesign Ginseng Ginseng.png Fan Blover Electric_Blover.png Devil Jalapeno DevilJalapeno.png| Old design Creepyjalapeno.png|Redesign Iron Oak Ironwood.png Mighty Cactus Tree_Cactus2.png Triplet Sunflower ProperTripleSun.png Coconut Rocket Launcher Coconut_Rocket_Launcher2.png Frostbolt Shooter Frostbolt_ShooterAS.png Aloe Vera Aloe_Vera.png Artichoke Artichoke.png Small Mari Small_Mari.png Super Mari Super_Mari.png Cob Bomber Cob CannonAS.png Foxtail Foxtail.png Twin-Headed God Snapdragon 2headsnapdragon.png Meteor Hammer Master MeteorHammerMaster.png Electromagnetic Mushroom PvZAS_Super_Magnet2.png Magneto Mushroom Platinum_Magnet.png Chainsaw Flytrap Chainsaw_Flytrap.png Eggplant Nagplant.png Cantaloupe-pult Cantaloupe-pult.png Shaggy Ink Cap Shaggy Ink Cap2.png Banana Banana_Splitter.png Pitcher Plant Pitcher_Plant_AS.png Dogtail Dogtail.png Kiwi Kiwi.png Bitter Gourd Pickle.png Cauliflower Cauliflower_AS.png Onion Onion_AS.png Orchid Cactus Orchid_Cactus.png Hazelnut Acorn.png Hazelnut Ball Hazelnut BallAS.PNG Orange BadOrangeNew.jpg Tomato Tomatomic_Bomb.png Small Bush Small Bush PvZAS.png Firmiana Firmiana2.png Cypress Cypress2.png Choy Ben Choy BenAS.png Choy Ji Choy JiAS.png Charm Mushroom Charm_MushroomAS.png Fu Ling Mushroom Fu Ling MushroomAS.png Cream Bean Cream_BeanAS.png Coffee CoffeeAS.png Thunder God Grass/Raythe Raytheon_Grass.png Energy Bean Energy_Bean.jpg|(Current HD is cropped) Superman Bean Superman_Bean.jpg Heart Kumquat Heart_Kumquat.jpg Super Citron SuperCitron2.png Small Peach Small_Peach.jpg E.C.Peach E.C.PeachAS.png Lantern Grass Lantern GrassAS.png Lighthouse Flower Lighthouse FlowerAS.png Category:Content